When metal studs are used to frame non-load-bearing walls, primarily in multi-story commercial construction, often there is a code of engineering requirement to allow for the deck above, as shown at 10 in FIG. 1, to be able to deflect under load. Currently this is typically accomplished in one of two ways. In both ways, the flanged metal studs 12, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, are deliberately cut short so that their upper ends do not abut the overlying load-bearing, deep-legged, flanged metal track 14 by at least the required deflection distance 15. In one way, the top track flanges, or deep legs, are vertically slotted to allow the screws that attach the stud flanges to the track flanges to slide up and down to facilitate the deflection of the track and its overlying attached deck when the deck is loaded. The other way is to temporarily attach the shortened studs to the flanges of the deep leg top track with sheet metal screws to hold the studs in place until just before the wall finish material, i.e., the wall partitions, are installed. The screws should be removed before such partitions are installed.
The problem with the first-described method of attachment, using a slotted top track, is that such slotted top tracks are expensive to manufacture. On the other hand, the problem with using sheet metal screws to attach the studs to the track until just before the wall finish material is installed is that the hanging crews will often forget to remove the temporary screws, resulting in a code violation. This also potentially results in cracking or other damage to the wall partitions or other finish materials attached to the studs when loading of the connected overhead tracks is ultimately transferred from the overhead decking and tracks to the studs and their connected partitions or other wall finish materials.